In today's data-driven world, business or other data is often accessed on mobile devices. With available mobile-device data-graphing applications, users can conveniently visualize the data, e.g., with two-dimensional (2D) axes charts that present quantitative data in the form of bars for various qualitative categories. Often, a user is interested in a particular data segment and would therefore like to filter out a portion of the data. In existing mobile-device solutions, however, data-filtering functionality is typically limited to individual data points and requires a series of steps. For example, to eliminate a particular data point from view, the user may need to first select the point and then, following the display of a pop-up tool box with “keep” and “exclude” options, choose “exclude” to delete the point. Filtering large amounts of data in this manner is a protracted and cumbersome process. Accordingly, more convenient means for data filtering on mobile devices are needed.